Bad Choices
by choirnerd98
Summary: Davey gives into peer pressure and well goes to a disco party. Rated M for drugs, sex, and language.


So right now it is 2:17 because one of the many benefits of living in an apartment is that on random nights, your upstair neighbors might randomly scream at each other into the weee hours of the morning. If you have read my other stories, you know that I don't write long fics. This is most likely because I am not a writer and I am typing this on a tablet which is basically like texting but here is my funny standard disclaimer. I own nothing except for my sleep deprived mind and the tablet in my hand which isn't even mine actually. If I did own Newsies, they would be coming to New Mexico much sooner than a full year! This story is modern au which is funny because I actually hated au until I read literally every story by Trieditathome. So this story has referances to slash, but other than that is really pretty straight forward (haha, see what i did there?).Wow this is a really long intro props if you read it! Alright so as a birthday gift to me and all you lovely people here is a fic about getting high and having sex!

"Davey, you should come with us!"

"Come with you to what?" They guys had. so many random conversations during lunch that I usually just tuned them out.

"We're gonna give Specs a going away party." Romeo winked at me as he sat down in Spec's lap.

"Like what kind of party?" Of course I could've guessed based on the wink, but I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, we're just gonna go over to Boot's apartment." Jack smiled as he paused," and maybe get a little stoned."

"No! You know how I feel about drugs, Jack."

"Aw, come on," Racetrack sighed as he walked over to me,"Even Crutchie is coming."

Groaning, I took out my phone and texted my foster family.

 **Hey, I'm going to stay over at Race's house tonight.**

"Okay, Davey, ya ready?"

"No!"

"Bro, just get in the car." Already regretting the desicion, I climbed into Jack's truck and was immediately hit with the smell of liquor.

"Jack, I swear to God, if you are drinking..."

"Jeez, it's not me it's Race."

A bottle lands on the chair, next to my leg.

"Here, take a swig. Ya need to loosen up."

Against my better judgment, I reach over and unscrew the cap. I take a deep breath and quickly take a swallow.

"Blegh, ugh, what is that?"

"Jack Daniel's. Here hand it back up here."

I hand the bottle back up to Race and scoot over to make room for Smalls.

"Hey, Davey!"

"Hello, Smalls."

Racetrack reclines his chair and gives Smalls a kiss.

"Hey, Babe. Did you bring the stuff?"

"No, I thought you were bringing it this time."

"Well, shit."

"Dude, it's fine, just call Spot."

"Okay, do you have Boot's address, I'll just have him meet us there in like 20 minutes."

"Okay, do you get it now?"

"Not really, Spot."

"Dude, Davey, this is easy. Just don't forget to move your finger when I tell you to, and don't let it sit in your throat."

I nod my head and suck in as Spot lights the pipe.

"Okay, clear your finger."

I move my hand and take a slow deep breath. Then the back of my throat feels like it's catching on fire and I start to hack up a lung.

"Oh God, that was terrible!"

"Well, you let it sit in your throat. You were supposed to take a short breath not a long drawn out one."

I nod in understanding, and start to gulp down some water.

"Okay, I don't think these work for me. I feel fine."

"Just wait for it, Davey. You'll start to... Oh there ya go, you feel it now don't cha?"

I nod my head at Spot's lopsided grin as the world shifts out into a, bubble? Oh, God, this is weird. I stand back up and hug Spot just to make sure he is there.

"Damn, you are tone. Why does the carpet feel so...weird?"

"Aw, damn man you are baked!"

Spot pushes me off of him and goes over to Crutchie. I don't know what to do, but the carpet is really soft.

"Okay, Crutchie, breath in." Spot holds the lighter over the pipe for Crutchie. Silly Crutchie does the same thing I did, haha. The ground is so cushy and soft, so I flop down onto it. Then, Crutchie hops out of the bathroom screaming.

"Oh my God! Why does the same thing keep happening over and over again?!"

Then as the front door opens, Crutchie falls down on top of me. Apparently, he is also real, and his hair is super soft too.

"Hey, guy-"

"Hi, Racetrack!"

"What the hell Davey?" Something is really funny about the look he is giving me so I push Crutchie off of me and go feel his face.

"Davey, Davey, stop we have to leave! Crutchie woke up the downstairs neighbors!"

I don't know why everyone gets up so suddenly, but then we are walking down the stairs, and the next thing I know, Jack is shoving the car keys into my hands.

"Wait, Jack, I only have my permit!"

"It's okay, we just need you to drive us outta this parking lot. And Race and I are way too stoned to drive."

I climb into the driver's seat and look back.

"Hey, guys, look, someone's having a disco party!" I cant hear the music, but I can see the lights flashing. Then I...

So, the end! Basically here is my outtro, don't do drugs! You will be caught, and you can never be sure about what you're actually putting in your body, like in this fic where they boys are actually doing marijuana mixed with cocaine. So for the few people that have stuck through this fic which I thought was going to be a ton easier and funnier(it turns out it is actually really hard to write like you're high)don't do drugs, it isn't awesome nor worth it.


End file.
